The Secret Life
by Spa Day Rappers
Summary: No one knows it, but Katie has been living a secret life after high school for the past 20 years. But when Danville and her childhood friends need her help, will she still be able to keep her secret? Will she be able to stop Dr Grimm and his evil plans in time?


**The Secret Life:**

 _ **Story Set 20 years after last episode of Phineas and Ferb Series ("Act your Age")**_

 _ **Background:**_

 _ **Phineas and Isabella, Ferb & Gretchen, Buford & Addyson, Ginger & Baljeet, Milly & Danjo, and Holly & Irving are all married. Candance and Jermey are also married and have a 6 year old daughter Amanda. The only member missing from the gang is Katie who no one has seen or heard from since they went to college. The gang have tried to locate her but to no avail. **_

It was a hot July day in Danville and the gang, now thirty years old, decided to go back to their roots and invent something new in Phineas and Ferb's backyard just like they did when they were kids. As usual they all sat around the big tree in the center of the backyard brainstorming ideas of what they could create. Little did the gang know that whatever they created would be outdone by a disaster in Danville and what new things they were going to learn along the way. "This is just like old times, right guys" Phineas stated as Paul the delivery guy brought the invention materials into the backyard. Paul had been their delivery guy since they started inventing things way back when they were kids. "Yup, all we need now is your sister to try to bust you guys like she did when we were kids." Buford said, helping Baljeet take materials out of the box. "How did that work for her? She was never successful" Addyson said leaning against the tree exhausted already. "Hey, I don't think any of us could have successfully done that when their inventions were disappearing everyday." said Isabella shaking her head at Adyson's lack of effort. When the gang was putting the finishing touches on their inventions, Ferb started to notice that the sky was getting dark even though it was only one o'clock in the afternoon on a summer afternoon.

Katie Brooks had been away from her group of friends for about twenty years now, with no contact with them at all. She had been super busy in that time becoming a CIA agent, with her training and missions she had not had the time to even talk to them since they had all said goodbye before going off to college. That going off to college party she had told the gang that she was going to community college in Danville, because according to the CIA she was not allowed to tell them she was joining the CIA because of national security. After twenty years Katie had become the CIA's top agent and racking up medal after medal for her work. As she was walking into the CIA sub building in Danville she noticed someone she recognized. "Perry, how you doing? Have not seen you in a while." Katie said as Perry the Platypus, or Agent P, turned around and smiled to finally see someone he knows. Before they could catch up, Major Monogram and CIA director Singleman interrupted them and called them into the briefing room. "Ok, today's mission is going to be a joint mission between the CIA and the O.W.C.A against the evil Dr Grimm and his minions. He has made an invention that can disable all the weapons the police has, and create a brick wall with electrical fence so that nobody gets in or out of the city. "Don't worry we will stop him, what city is he trying to take over?" Katie asked as she took a seat in the briefing room. "That's the thing, he is trying to take over Danville... Unfortunately Katie that means your friends might finally find out your secret life and you will have to be moved to a different city under a completely new identity.

Back in the Flynn-Fletchers backyard, the gang was telling funny stories from when they were younger, when a story about Katie came up and the entire group paused and then let out a huge sigh. "I wish knew where she was so we could talk to her, I mean I feel bad for her, she kinda was the outlier of the group and the quiet one." Isabella said feeling sadness coming to her. "Yea, I wonder where she is and what she is doing, I hope she is doing well." Holly said with a small smile on her face. Just then there was a loud noise and they felt the ground shaking as if there was an earthquake. When the ground stopped shaking, the gang looked up and saw thirty foot electric fences surrounding the city and robots flying around destroying buildings all over Danville. "What is happening?" asked Phineas as the whole gang ran for the house to take cover from the robots.

"Oh no, the invasion has begun, you two need to get out there and stop Dr Grimm from taking over Danville." said CIA director Singleman sounding the alarm for O.W.C.A and CIA agents alike to help in the fight. "Unfortunately, all of are agents are out of the city dealing with other villains, Agent P is the only agent in the city right now." Major Monogram said as he tried to call Lieutenant Carl back at headquarters. Katie and agent P ran out of the building to try to find the source of the invasion and the inator that lets out a EMP burst. They ran to city hall turning the corner just in time to see the robots throw the major down the steps and surround him getting ready to kill him. "We have to do something, we can't let the mayor die." said Katie turing to Perry. Perry nodded his head and then sprung into action as he and Katie jumped in destroying two robots and throwing them into the rest of the group of robots taking them all out at once. "I appreciate your help, they are monsters, you have to stop them from taking the city." Mayor Doofenshmirtz said getting up slowly. "We have to get out of here, more robots are coming in from all directions." Katie said as they helped the mayor to his feet and started running down the street. "I can't believe I am saying this but, I think we need my brother to help us. He is an evil scientist and might have an invention that would help you guys." Mayor Doofenshmirtz said looking back to see the robots gaining ground on them. The three of them ran past neighborhood after neighborhood until they were in front of Doofenshmirtz evil incorporated building. They quickly ran up the stairs and knocked on the Heinz Doofenshmirtz's door. A slumped man in a lab coat answered the door and after an argument between the two Doofenshirtz brothers, the man in the lab coat finally let them in. "Roger, the only way I will help you is if you make me mayor once this is over." Heinz Doofenshmitz said grinning at his evil plan. "There might not be a major position if you don't help us sir. " Katie quickly argued back as she looked over the balcony of the building onto the city burning and robots flying all over the place. "Fine, we get it, you need help from the most brilliant evil mind there is in this town." Doofenshmirtz said rubbing his hands together. "I would not call you the most evil scientist there is with this all happening, but for arguments sake and since we need your help, yes, yes we do." Katie said still trying to figure out there next move. "Have I got the invention for you." Doofenshmirtz said with a grin, "It's not finished yet, but when it is it will send the robots and Dr Grimm to another dimension, so they won't be a problem anymore." Doofenshmirtz finished as he pulled out his tool kit. "We need to hit back now, before they take over the city and control everything." Katie said turning back to Agent P who was helping Doofenshmirtz unpack the stuff. "I've got an idea but we are going to need some of the inventions that Phineas and Ferb created when we were kids." Perry nodded and the two of them headed back to the Flynn - Fletcher household to use their inventions to stop the invasion.

The gang was sitting in the basement of Phineas and Ferb's house not knowing what was going on outside. Honestly the did not want to know, they just wanted to sit down there until the whole thing was over. "Ferb, I just realized something, where's perry." Phineas said looking at his brother worried. "Something bad might have happened to him, we have to go help him." Isabella looked at her husband and with an hopeless look on her face, said "You can't go out there, are you crazy you will get hurt or worse." Phineas looked back into his wife's eyes and told her, "I don't care he is a part of the family and he might need our help." Phineas picked up some baseball equipment lying around the basement put it on and with a cry said "C'mon let's fight back and find perry." The gang followed him and picked up some equipment on the way and followed him to the backyard. When they got out, two robots noticed the group and started to come at them. Before they could even come within five yards of the group a scream came from behind the robots and the next thing the gang knew they were deactivated. When the smoke cleared, Paul the delivery guy, came stepped into view with a crowbar in his hands, a two hockey sticks attached to his back and a rope connected to his waist. "What are you guys up to?" Paul asked with a smirk. "We are trying to find our pet Platypus Perry, have you seen him." Phineas asked with a hopeful look. Paul knew Perry because he worked undercover for the O.W.C.A as a delivery guy and have worked many missions with the Platypus but knew it was against O.W.C.A rules to tell anyone that he was an agent. "No, I have not, I will help you look, it's not safe to be out here when there are so many robots around." Paul said checking around the corner of the gate to the backyard to make sure no robots were on their street.

Perry and Katie had finally successfully made it back to the Platypus's house without any problems from the robots. Perry helped Katie sneak into the his lair without alerting the gang to their whereabouts. Perry opens the door to the secret room where all the inventions were from their childhood. Once they arm themselves with some of the boys inventions like the beak and the high spinning tops. They took to the streets to fight back against the robots until Dr. Doofenshmirtz could finish his inantor to send the robots to another dimension. They started to fight back fighting side by side and taking down robot after robot but it was still not enough to take back the city. Katie then got a call from Paul the delivery guy telling her that he friends were out looking for their Platypus and that he was getting overwhelmed by robots and that he needed her help. "Perry can you defend Dr. D while I go help Paul and defend your owners and my friends from being captured?" Katie asked turning to Perry while taking down two robots in the process. Perry gave her a nod, and with that Katie ran down the street to go help her friends. Perry I need ten more minutes." called Dr. Doofenshmirtz from his lair as Norm his own robot smashed two robots heads together destroying them. Perry rolled his eyes and wished that Dr. D could hurry up a little considering more and more robots were coming to try to destroy the inator.

Paul took down another robot as the gang moved behind him looking in every house trying to find the Platypus. Just them a swarm of robots surrounded Paul and captured him throwing him to the ground as the gang hid to make sure they were not seen. "Let's take him back to our boss so he can deal out the appropriate punishment." The lead robot said to his group. The gang looked in horror as the robots started to drag Paul down the street, but then the saw a blinding flash and when they finally could see again, the group of robots were destroyed and Paul and a woman their age stood over the deactivated robots. The gang ran out to thank Paul and the mystery woman for saving them, but when they got closer they recognized the mystery woman as their long lost friend Katie who was a fireside girl with Isabella, Adyson, Ginger, Grethchen, Milly and Holly when they were kids. "Katie is that you?" They all asked at once as their friend turned around and saw them. "We thought we would never see you again." Isabella said as they all hugged their friend. "Yea, I knew I had to come back to help you guys when I saw there was an invasion." Katie said trying to hide the fact that she was part of the CIA and actually was on a mission. After she finished, Katie got a call from director Singleman asking for a sit- rep on how it was going. The whole gang looked at her trying to comprehend what they just heard. "You.. you work for the CIA?" They all gasped in horror as Katie titled her head down ashamed. "Yes, you caught me, I work for the CIA alright, I have been to busy with training and missions to talk or even visit you." Katie said as she looked at her friends shocked faces. "I can't believe you! You work for the CIA?! We were all worried sick about you for twenty years now.. You could have called or texted us to let us know that you were at least ok!?" Isabella said disappointed at her friend. "I might have if you guys treated me better in high school.." katie said arguing back. "TREATED YOU BADLY?" shoot back Isabella to her friend, "We treated you fine in high school." Katie gave a look of horror and argued back "You guys were too busy with each other and forgot about me Freshman year of high school.. You would forget to invite me to parties you were having as a group with your boyfriends, now husbands.. So yes you did treat me poorly." Katie finished almost out of breath from yelling. The group looked shocked in a good way this time, as Isabella was the first to speak, "How did you know that we were all married? We invited you to our weddings but we did not think you showed up.." Isabella said looking at her friend sadly. "Isabella, I would never miss my closest friends weddings, I went to everyone of your weddings but I would sit in the back looking at how much fun you guys were having. When I saw that I thought you had forgotten about me and moved on." Katie said in a very low sad voice. Before Isabella could say something, Paul interrupted them saying he got a call from headquarters that Dr. D was almost done with his inator and that they were needed to help defend while he was still building. Before Katie, Paul and now the gang could do that, a swarm of robots came from both ends of the street surrounding them. The robots moved in closer and were going to kill the group and take Katie and Paul hostage, and as the shot came from the robot at the group of friends Katie horically jumps in front of the blast and is shot in the chest. Paul taking this opportunity takes down the remaining robots as the group of friends surrounds Katie.

Meanwhile back at Doofenshmirtz's building, Dr. D finally finishes his inator as Norm, his robot, and Perry are taken down and captured by the robots. The robots then come after Dr. D as he is trying to activate his inator before the robots destroy it. Just before the robots can destroy the inator, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz and Monty Monogram come and deflect the beam back and destroy the robot giving Doofenshmirtz just enough time to activate his creation and send the robots and Randy the Robot to the second dimension and away from Danville. When Dr. D and Perry look out over the balcony of his building, they see buildings burning cars, roads and everything broken, but they know that it is finally over.

Paul sees all the robots disappear and starts to celebrate with Katie and the gang as the know they finally won. But Katie is too injured to walk and collapses on the ground trying to celebrate and Katie is taken to the hospital and treated for her injuries. What the rest of the gang does not realize is they still do not have long with their friend because it is CIA and O.W.C.A rules that if an agent's status is found out he or she has to be relocated and assume a new identity. "Look guys I am very sorry that I did not contact you in any way over the years, it just if I did.." Katie said as she was cut off by the the rest of the group feeling sorry for yelling at her earlier. "Its ok, we should have been better friends and not so focused on our boyfriends for all of high school. We did know you were struggling in school a little and we were not there as a group to help you out. Not only that we kinda separated from you and did not comfort you when you parents passed away, but no longer, we are fireside girls group 46231 and we stick together no matter what. We now can spend lots of time together now that your here and be a tight group again." Isabella said turning to to the group excitedly. Katie still had a frown on her face and was about to say something when the nurse came in and told them unfortunately that visiting hours are over and they were going to have to leave. "Can't I at least stay here as part of her family because she has no next of kin at the moment." Isabella said hopefully. "Yes, I will allow you to stay and look after your friend until she recovers." the nurse said smiling at Isabella. The rest of the group said their goodbyes to Katie and told her that they will come back tomorrow to visit her. Katie was the only one who knew that she would probably never see them again because she talked to director Singleman earlier before her friends came and was told that she would be moved to another hospital in another town with a new identity and never see them again. Katie did not have the confidence to tell them that before they left. In the middle of the night, Katie was helped out into a car and moved to a completely new location with a new identity. The CIA agents did it so silently that Isabella had no idea that they were in the room or left. When she awoke and the rest of the gang came to visit the all found a note on her bed that read "Guys, unfortunately this is my last goodbye, I had so much fun with you guys both when we were kids and all throughout High School! You guys were always such good friends to me, especially when I was the new kid back in second grade and you guys invited me to your table on my first day. As well as inviting me to join fireside group 46231, which was one of my best days of my life. You guys take care of yourselves and each other and I will always protect you even when you don't realize it." Katie's note saddened the group as the all left the hospital wanting to spend more time with their friend.


End file.
